


Karaoke night

by Schupuff



Series: Schu's Attempt at Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Multi, Theater Nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schupuff/pseuds/Schupuff
Summary: Hubert and Edelgard meet with Ferdinand and Dorothea for karaoke night.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Schu's Attempt at Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558867
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Karaoke night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 modern AU
> 
> Forgive my self-indulgent gushing about musicals. It is my shame. This one got a little away from me and I might be the only one who enjoys it, but here it is. I do love the idea of Ferdinand and Dorothea meeting up regularly for karaoke. Mostly because I love hitting up karaoke.

“I can’t believe you’re dragging me to this,” Hubert grumbled as he parked the car.

Edelgard was busy checking her appearance in the passenger sunshade mirror. “I know it’s not our particular scene,” she said, “but it’s Ferdinand’s birthday and I owe him one. You owe him more than one. We should at least make an appearance.”

Hubert frowned as he examined the building’s exterior. The neon was a bit too tacky. “It’s a karaoke bar,” he knew from the invite. It wasn’t the first time he’d been asked to join in. Apparently, Ferdinand and Dorothea were regulars here. They were constantly tying to get Hubert and Edelgard to join in their fun. It sounded miserable. “I don’t sing.”

“Neither can anyone else and that’s what drinks are for.”

“And yet I drove. I can’t rely on drinks to get me through this.”

“That’s what Uber is for. Look, Hubert, we’re just making an appearance to make our friend and coworker happy. If you aren’t there, he won’t shut up about it on Monday.”

“He doesn’t shut up in general,” Hubert grumbled.

“Oh, stop it,” she said as she smacked him on the shoulder. “You like that about him.”

He sighed. “Edelgard, we agreed to not discuss that.”

She finished applying her lipstick. “Hubert, it’s been how many years? Ask him out already.”

He frowned as he reached into his jacket pocket to make sure for the fiftieth time today that he’d not forgotten the birthday card and present he’d brought with him. “I’m going to try tonight.”   
  
She gave him a disbelieving glance. “Like the other times you’ve tried?”

He groaned. She was right. It had been years. He could never seem to summon the courage. But then again, Edelgard was in a similar situation. “I’m sorry, and when did you and Dorothea begin seeing each other?”

She frowned and pointed a scolding finger at him as she blushed. “No one believes me when I tell them what a sassy bitch you can be.” She closed her purse and opened her door. “Sooner we get in there, sooner we can leave.”

“Agreed,” he said, stepping out of the car and following Edelgard inside.  
  


Ferdinand and Dorothea were up singing when Hubert and Edelgard entered. Showtunes. Of course they were singing showtunes. Hubert immediately turned toward the bar. It was going to be that kind of night.

Edelgard groaned. “I don’t know what I was expecting,” she said as she leaned her elbows on the bar top.

He ordered two whiskeys, neat. “I was expecting them to be sober enough to leave Phantom of the Opera on the shelf. And now we have to go sit with them and everyone will know they’re our friends. We love people that do showtunes at karaoke in dive bar on a Tuesday night. This is what we’ve chosen, Edelgard.”

“It’s. Ferdinand’s. Birthday.” She reminded through gritted teeth.

Hubert left his card with the bartender and took a drink of his whiskey while handing the second glass to her. “It’s also Dorothea in a low-cut top singing Andrew Lloyd Webber.”

She huffed as she accepted the glass. “Well at least it’s not Cats.” She nodded toward them. “Ferdinand doesn’t look half bad either.”

Hubert was already watching him, focusing on his chest rising and falling as he sang and trying not to pay too close attention to the fact that his shirt was just so perfectly tight on him. He was radiant and talented and he couldn’t look away. He swallowed hard as Ferdinand caught sight of him and smiled brightly, his entire demeanor shifting to joyous. He would be a shit Phantom, Hubert thought. Ferdinand could never play a character like that. Not while he was sunshine incarnate. “I’ll drink to that,” he said.

She clinked her glass with his and downed it before ordering two more on Hubert’s card. “Remember,” she said as she handed him one of the glasses. “We just _love_ musicals.”

He rolled his eyes. Of course he remembered. He remembered lying to Ferdinand during his earlier college days about a deep, secret love of musicals and dragging Edelgard down with him. It was Ferdinand’s fault, really. Ferdinand was the one who was wearing those tight jeans as he hung up a poster for that semester’s production of Pippin. He’d been caught staring and fumbled an excuse about how he loved that musical in particular and was waiting to see what dates the performances were on. Ferdinand did not buy it. When questioned on a favorite song, Edelgard swooped to his rescue, claiming she and Hubert had done tech for a high school production so he couldn’t really sing any of it and then promptly inquired about Dorothea’s role in the show. Hubert still owed her for the save. The production was not particularly good. Spring Awakening had been fine the next semester, and it was the only time he could recall Ferdinand ever saying the word “Fuck.” And he didn’t mind when he started to take classes together with Ferdinand and they studied with Cast Recordings as background music. He missed those days, but at least Dorothea and Ferdinand still would provide recommendations of the latest shows and…oh shit. Did Hubert actually like musicals?

They joined Dorothea and Ferdinand at their table.

“You both came!” Ferdinand exclaimed, reaching to hug them both. Great, Hubert thought. He had been drinking enough to be huggy.

“Glad we finally got you both out here. It’s rare that karaoke night falls on one of our birthdays,” Dorothea said as she sat across from Edelgard and winked at her.

“We wouldn’t miss it, Ferdinand,” Edelgard said. “Isn’t that right, Hubert?”

Hubert only nodded as he took his seat, only looking up at Ferdinand once a paper and pen was slid in front of him. “What’s this?”

Ferdinand laughed. “So you can write down what you’re going to sing.”

He shook his head. “I’m not going to sing.”  
  
“Hubert! You have to sing!” Ferdinand demanded.

“I do not. I did not agree to.”

“It’s my birthday,” he pleaded

Dorothea leaned on Ferdinand’s shoulder and pouted at Hubert. “His _birthday_ , Hubie.”

“There is no law saying I have to,” he said as he brought the whiskey to his lips.

“Edie’s going to sing,” Dorothea said.

Edelgard nearly spat out her drink. “I am?!”

“I put our names in!”

“Thea! You didn’t ask me!”

“Oh it’ll be fine. It’s not a musical number, I promise.” Dorothea pulled Edelgard up toward the makeshift stage.

“You don’t…I am not going to make you sing,” Ferdinand said as he was left alone with Hubert.

“Good. And I appreciate you not signing me up without my permission.”

Ferdinand laughed. “She just wants to get close with Edelgard, I think.”

“It’s taken them long enough,” he said with a half-smile as he watched Dorothea shove a microphone into her hands. He looked back to Ferdinand, realizing this moment alone with him was his opportunity. “You’re good on stage. How come you never went fully into theater?” Hubert asked as Dorothea and Edelgard began to sing.

Ferdinand blushed and brushed his hair away from his face. “I am nowhere as good as Dorothea is. Besides, my family would never have supported me. Business was a logical step and I was lucky to have a very good tutor who helped get me an incredibly good job at a company he and his partner in crime are going to take over one day.” Ferdinand raised his glass in Hubert’s direction.

“You were still talented. I’m glad you have this outlet at least.”

“Thank you. I would still like to hear you sing sometime. I mean, we never spend time together outside of work anymore and I think I would like to get dinner with you. Like a date…” He gasped and covered his mouth. “Oh, damn it, I said that out loud.” He cringed and looked up to Hubert, pleading. “Please don’t listen to me. I’ve been drinking and…”

Hubert as sure that was his heart pounding in his chest and not the bass from the speakers. “You want to go on a date with me?”

“Yes! I mean…if you want to go to out with me…if we even can. I know working together makes it weird and difficult but we have been friends for a while before that and…”

“If I take you to dinner, do you promise to never make me sing karaoke?”

Ferdinand paused and he slowly grinned as he realized what Hubert was asking. He excitedly leaned forward, nearly knocking his drink over. “Yes! Of course!”

“Next Saturday. At 7, then. Maybe earlier.” He pulled the birthday card he’d brought for him out of his jacket pocket and slid it across the table.

Ferdinand opened the card and his eyes went wide. “You got me tickets to a show? You never want to go with me!”

Hubert smiled and was about to say something when he felt Edelgard thwack him upside the head. “Thanks a lot for watching us.”

“Yeah, guys,” Dorothea said. “What’s with that?”

Ferdinand smiled at her and showed her the tickets. “Hubert’s taking me out. On a date.”

Dorothea squealed loudly and hugged Ferdinand while Edelgard smiled at Hubert. “You actually did it,” she said.

He nodded and sipped his drink. “Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@schupuff](http://twitter.com/schupuff)


End file.
